Ryūjin Kashishira
Ryūjin Kashishira (竜神マイティー英雄); Kashishira Ryūjin) is a Quincy. 100 years before the current storyline, he fought Captain Remulet Rygraden and lost. He deeply resents the shinigami for their clear attempts to wipe out the Quincy, especially the remainder of his family. Biography Despite Uryū Ishida's claim to being the Last Quincy (though already contested by his father Ryūken), the Quincies weren't a dying breed. Kashishira's family were one of the most powerful Quincy, until their extermination by the Shinigami when Ryūjin was young. As a result, he spent many years training by himself until he entered Soul Society. Captain Remulet Rygraden and then seated officer Mizuki Rygraden were ordered to track him down. In the end, Rygraden stood victorious over the Quincy. He then decided that he would train until he was truly the best Quincy. Early years Throughout his school years, Ryūjin has remained, spiritually, in hiding, undergoing formal training in order to prepare for an adulthood as a full-fledged Quincy. On the outside, he was a normal student who received good grades all around and a top member of Karakura High's kendo team. After graduating from high school, Ryūjin found a stable job as an assistant in the busy downtown sector of Karakura. When he was not busy with stock or management, Ryūjin was either enjoying life or fighting hollows not engaged by shinigami. On more than one occasion did Ryūjin had to flee a scene as he noticed approaching shinigami. Personality and traits Ryūjin is the cautious, silent type: rarely does he make a bold gamble, even in combat. Ryūjin would instead strategize before attacking an enemy, and learns weak spots instantly. That being said, the Quincy would only consider removing his sanrei glove, to achieve the final form, in a matter of life-or-death. He has a general distrust for the shinigami, and is not a fan of the Quincy philosophy involving Quincies acting as a first-response team to defend humans from hollows while shinigami relief squads make their way to the human world. Powers and abilities Reiryoku Absorption: As a Quincy, Ryūjin can absorb reiryoku to use in combat. Reiryoku Manipulation: As with all Quincies, Ryūjin can alter the shape of spiritual particles for use in combat. He relies heavily on this ability for his seele schneiders. Immense Spiritual Power: Being able to absorb reiryoku and the innate ability for his Seele Schneiders to absorb the same energy, Ryūjin has a high amount of spiritual energy at his disposal, surprisingly more then a normal Quincy, or an average Shinigami, for that matter. Seele Schneider Master: Ryūjin's skill in this weapon is extraordinary, being capable of holding his own against swordmasters. He can wield double Seele Schneider's and using his Zanpakuto, is a formidable opponent in combat. Hirenkyaku Master: Ryūjin has great skill in the Quincy equivalent of shunpo, called hirenkyaku. Licht Regen: This powerful attack allows Ryūjin to fire one thousand arrows at a single target. Schwere Regen der Macht: This attack seems to be exclusive only to Ryūjin. It allows him to shoot infinite arrows at a single target. However, this leaves him exhausted, so it is a last resort. Sprenger: Using five seele schneiders to create a pentagram boundary, Ryūjin can create a powerful explosion within its boundaries by splashing liquid from a gintō tube into the diagram. Swordsmanship Experience:: It is known that since he robbed a deceased Shinigami of their Zanpakutō years ago, it is safe to assume that he has some training in this area. Excellent Intellect: Aside from his Quincy powers, Ryūjin is well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet.Due to keeping his physical prowess at its peak, Ryūjin can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. Gintō Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; Ryūjin can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in a silver tube. Ransōtengai: A high level technique known to be quite rare to ever be encountered. Ryūjin is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. Quincy Final Form: Ryūjin can use this form. However, he swore never to use it, even if his life depended on it. Doing so would permanently lose his powers until me met another Quincy. Quincy bow and spiritual arrows As a Quincy, Ryūjin wields a bow. Although it's true name is German, he favors the Japanese name better. The true name is Drache's Abflammen Herrschaft, Hervorbringen, Sondern Auferstehung (Dragon's Flaming Reign, Bring forth Ressurrection, ''ドラゴンの輝く統治、復活を産み出しなさい) It originally appeared as a dark purple colored energy bow, until his mastery of the Sanrei Glove. With it, it becomes a ying-yang, metalic bow. The ends are curved and resemble sickles. The thread gives off an omnious black/white glow. His Quincy Cross is a black and white dragon. After his years of training, he acheives his Final Form of his bow, named '''Drache's Abflammen Herrschaft, Hervorbringen, Sondern Auferstehung, Tod den Ungläubig Mitglieder' (Dragon's Flaming Reign, Bring Forth Resurrection, Death to the Unbelieving Ones, ''ドラゴンの輝く統治、懐疑的な人に死の復活を産み出しなさい ). In this form, it looks similar to Ryuken Ishida's Bow, but with sharpened ends, a dark Black streak in the moddle, and the ying-yang symbol painted in the middle of his bow. '''Abilites': None shown as of yet. He has yet to use it. Zanpakutō Kankaku Jikoku (lit. Space Time) is the name of this Zanpakutō. It is mentioned that he stole it from an unnamed deceased Shinigami. As the result of his Quincy-type spirit power, he cannot use it efficently. He always keeps it hidden from view. It is revealed to be a dimensional type Zanpakutō, easily making it one of the strongest ever. Shikai: Kankaku Jikoku, Amatsu Unari (lit. Space Time, Heavenly Roar): Although it has not been seen, he has named it's Shikai. Bankai: Ryūjin Tenrai Shihai, no Kanaku Jikoku (lit. Dragon King's Divine Control of Space Time): Although it has not been seen, he has named the Zanpakutō's Bankai. Behind the scenes Ryū, the creator of this character, wanted to create a Quincy. he did not know much about them, so he went astudying. He learned their weapons and techniques for their kind. He wanted to make Ryūjin special. So he gave him an altered Zanpakuto. Lavi Bookman inspired me to write this, so many things in the article are based off his Quincy. However, I did not steal. It is also interesting to note that Ryujin can change his physical appearence very quickly.